The invention relates to a method for indicating a change in direction of a motor vehicle, as well as to a device for implementing the method.
The invention involves more particularly a method for indicating a change in direction of a motor vehicle, consisting of detecting the turning angle of the wheels of the vehicle for the purpose of automatically switching on lighting means for indicating a change in direction.
Notably from the document U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,019, a device is known that controls the automatic switching on of the turn signal lights of a vehicle as a function of the turning angle of the wheels. The device described in this document is characterized by the fact that the switching on of the direction indicators is proportional to the turning angle of the wheels.
However, the automatic turn signal switching devices of the prior art are not fully satisfactory. In fact, these devices can cause useless untimely switching and are not sufficiently adapted to the functioning conditions of the vehicle.
A purpose of the present invention is to propose a method for indicating a change in the direction of a motor vehicle, which corrects all or part of the disadvantages of the prior art noted above.
This purpose is achieved by the fact that the method for indicating a change in direction of a motor vehicle consists of detecting the turning angle of the wheels of the vehicle for the purpose of automatically switching on lighting means for indicating a change in direction, and comprises a step of detecting the presence of another adjacent vehicle and/or the crossing of a marking line on the ground separating traffic lanes, and in that, when the turning angle of the wheels is greater than a specified threshold value and the presence of an adjacent vehicle and/or the crossing of a line separating traffic lanes is detected, the corresponding lighting means for indicating the change of direction are switched on automatically.
In addition, the invention can comprise one or more of the following characteristics:
the method comprises a step of measuring the speed of the vehicle and a step of determining the threshold value of the turning angle as a function of the speed of the vehicle,
when the speed of the vehicle is less than or equal to a first specified speed, the threshold value of the turning angle of the wheels is approximately equal to a first specified constant value,
when the speed of the vehicle is between the first speed and a second specified speed greater than the first speed, the threshold value of the turning angle of the wheels decreases when the speed of the vehicle increases,
when the speed of the vehicle is between the second speed and a specified third speed greater than the second speed, the threshold value of the turning angle of the wheels is approximately equal to a specified constant second value.
Another purpose of the invention is to propose a device for indicating a change in direction of a motor vehicle, which implements the method according to any one of the previous characteristics.
This purpose is achieved by the fact that the device for indicating the change in direction of a motor vehicle comprises light signaling means, means for collecting data relating to the functioning conditions of the vehicle suitable for determining the turning of the vehicle wheels, means for controlling the supply voltage of the light signaling means, the means for collecting data are adapted to detect the presence or not of another adjacent vehicle and/or the crossing of a marking line on the ground separating the traffic lanes, in order to ensure the automatic switching on of the light signaling means when the turning angle of the wheels is greater than a specified threshold value and the presence of an adjacent vehicle and/or the crossing of a line separating traffic lanes is detected.
In addition, the invention can comprise one or more of the following characteristics:
the means for collecting data are suitable for determining the speed of the vehicle, and the means for controlling the supply voltage determine the threshold value of the turning angle of the wheels as a function of the speed of the vehicle,
the means for collecting data relating to the functioning conditions of the vehicle comprise detecting means of the radar type, in order to detect the possible presence of another adjacent vehicle,
the means for collecting data relating to the functioning conditions of the vehicle comprise means for receiving information relating to the state of road traffic emitted by emitting means of the satellite type, in order to detect the possible presence of another adjacent vehicle,
the means for collecting data relating to the functioning conditions of the vehicle comprise means for detecting the position of the vehicle relative to marking lines on the ground separating traffic lanes, such as infrared emitting and receiving means, in order to detect the possible crossing of these lines by the vehicle.